


нєαтнєиѕ ( Sans AUs x Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ***This used to be on Quotev but I had to deactivate. So I'm writing a new version here***
MAJOR TWABUSE AND SCUICIDE MENTION





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR TW WARNING!!! READ AT OWN RISK!!

[Y/n](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=208610378) silently opened the door to her apartment, hoping her ex wasn't here. She shuffled over to her kitchen and opened the cupboard. She grabbed a mug, and filled her coffee pot with water. She set the mug on the counter before getting out a box of pumpkin spice tea. She felt slightly more safe once she had her tea filled mug, sitting on her soft, warm, bed. She grabbed her phone, and started scrolling through Undertale on tumblr. Y/n had felt so content she didn't even notice that there was a knock on the door. Her bliss soon ended as she heard her front door open. She quickly hid her wallet and phone. "Y/n~," a man's voice called. She flinched and opened her bedroom door to reveal a man standing there. "Y-yes, Noah?" The man pushed the door open further. "Now, now. No need to be shy, Y/n. I've simply come to pay a visit," he said, bearing a malicious grin.

Y/n's eyes widened, but soon closed shut tightly as her ex raised his hand in the air. SMACK! Y/n fell to the ground and sobbed. Noah walked over and put his foot on her side. He slowly added more and more pressure until she begged him to stop. Noah took this as an invitation to start kicking her stomach. "Will you come back to me yet," he asked. The female let out a choked 'no'. "Tch. I'll be back in two days then." Then without another word, he left. Y/n slowly got up and got into bed, crying herself to sleep.

...

Where...am I?  
She thought as she looked up at nothing but whiteness. Maybe she had finally died. She had always wanted to die, but she was too scared to take her own life. The most she could do is cut lightly into her skin. Suddenly, a smiling skeleton with light blue pupils stood over her. "Hello there!" Y/n blinked. She was definitely dead. "Hey guys! I found a human," the energetic skeleton shouted. She could here many footsteps move towards her as she sat up. She looked up to see many similar looking skeletons staring her down  
"αм ι fιиαℓℓу ∂єα∂؟"


	2. σиє

The skeletons were concerned as the girl had asked the question. Had something bad happened to her? Was she in a hospital? Had she tried to take her own life? They all looked at each other with concern. "You guys look familiar. Kinda like those Undertale people. Maybe that's why I'm npot scared. Or the fact that I'm probably dead," she had rambled. Blueberry spoke up. "You're not dead, silly! You must've entered the void through your dream." Blueberry smiled.

"Oh..." Blueberry's smile quickly vanished as the female sounded...disappointed. A look of concern overtook his face as he looked back towards the other. Blue looked back at the female with a concerned smile. "I'm Sans! But so are all these guys. So call me blue or blueberry!" The female stood up. "I'm Y/n. And I'm guessing you're... Cranberry," she questioned as she pointed at Fell. Cranberry blushed.

"Please don't call me that." Y/n tilted her head as UT sniggered. "But that's what Tumblr calls you guys. Yeah. I was reading about it. Error is Blackberry if I'm correct. Swap fell is raprapberry," she stated as she put the bottom of her fist in her palm. The other two mentioned began to blush as well. The others had laughed a bit, and Y/n smiled. Weird. She hadn't smiled in a long while.

However, the laughing ceased as Y/n's image became see through. "Oh. It appears you're waking up," Ink stated. Y/n had a look of fear upon her face. "Don't worry, kiddo. We'll talk to you in your head while your awake," Sans said while winking. Then she was gone.Y/n bolted up from her position on her bed, the sound of her alarm clock continuing to annoy her. She turned off the wretched thing and slowly shuffled to her shower. "Hey Y/-oHMYGODYOU'RENAKED!!" She heard Ink scream from inside her head. Y/n covered herself up with a towel, and turned off the water. "Sorry," she sheepishly apologized.

"It's o-....What are those bruises," he inquired, the concern evident in his voice. Y/n quickly came up with a lie. "I fell down the stairs yesterday." "And those scars?" "Scratches from the railing," she replied with a shrug. She decided to be festive and wore an orange, long selved shirt that had the face of a pumpkin on it. She wore some candy corn tights, that went well with her Halloween painted shoes. She gathered her school stuff, along with her wallet, and headed out the door.

"You...don't eat?" Y/n sighed. Oh well, she has enough for Starbucks. I do, but I'm eating at Starbucks today. I have time to kill before I have to go down yto the subway. Ink was quiet for a while until a new voice entered her mind. "Heya kiddo. Ink had to go somewhere real quick," Reaper greeted. Aight, she replied walking into Starbucks. She and Deathbed chatted for a while before she said goodbye. I guess you could say Reaper gave her a few hints on how to block the Sanses. You can't exactly focus when you have 50 voices in your head.

* * *

 

It was 2:00 when she left her college. It lasted 4 hours and started at 10. You had 3 hours before your work hours started, and decided to talk to the Sanses. Yo. She greeted. "Wiggidy wiggidy what's up brah," Sansy-Fresh-Bean greeted. "Not much. You," Y/n inquired, opening her door. "Same here! Just watching these dudes' totally radical Mario Kart battle! " Her interest peaked. "Who's winning?"

"The super un-fresh cranberry."


	3. тωσ

Y/n looked up at the afternoon sky, as the autumn leaves swirled around her. On her chest lay a pumpkin, with a carving of a pumpkin with a carving of a jack-o-lantern. Two slippers appeared next to hear and she looked up nat the culprit. "Love what you did with the place," Sans said, sitting down. Y/n smiled as she heard fell grunt and sit down as well. Soon enough, they were all lying down, looking at the sky. "Doesn't that cloud look like a pumpkin?" Sans pointed to one of the clouds.

Cranberry shot up to get a better look at the clouds. "Holy shit. They all do." Y/n giggled. She loved being with the skeletons. They were kind, and kept her busy. It was like they new her ever since she was little, and have been her best friends all this time. "Hey," Blueberry called out to the trio. Beside him were Blackberry and After. "We're building a giant leaf pile! Come join!" The trio got up and walked over to the other three. Blue handed out rakes to everyone, and they got to work.

Y/n grabbed a handful of leaves and snuck up behind after. She threw the leaves at him before quickly going back to work. "Hey," a distressed Sans cried as after put leaves in his hood. "You got the wrong guy, Strawberry!" Sans pouted and threw a ball of leaves, but After moved, letting it hit Cranberry. Fell growled and shot leaves at then three, accidentally hitting Blue. "Mweh heh heh!! Challenge excepted!" Blue leaped up into the air, and reigned terror upon the four. Annoyed, Error used his strings to drop a giant pile on the five.

He let out a snort at his companions' distress as they dug their way out of the pile. They decided that Error could add more with his strings and the pile would be HUGE. So Error added more. Now the group had a mountain. Y/n stared up at the top. "How will we get up there?"  
Sans grinned widely and lifted the unsuspecting female off the ground. She let out a small yelp as Sans dropped her into the pile. She popped out of the top as Blueberry joined the party. Soon Sans fell in between them and sunk in. Before Y/n could be concerned, Cranberry's head popped up beside her and she giggled. Blackberry and strawberry joined them by jumping off of a Gaster Blaster. But sadly the fun ended as Y/n started to fade away.  
"ѕєє уσυ ѕσσи!"


	4. Oh dearie me. A/N

I haven't been on but i am pleased to announce that i can't write this story. I wrote this for a friend, but after I deactivated it was hard. You can read it on Quotev as I have handed it over to someone else. please don't contact me about this, as I am going to delete this. Again, I made this for a friend. I can't stand sans or papyrus reader inserts. And please, before you accuse me of lying, I just have to say that I don't like the community, so I would hardly read anything they have written. Love the game, hate the community.. Sorry for being upset or salty, I just really hate this story. Bye!


End file.
